


Reunion: Rage

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him again ignites something in Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion: Rage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all, not me
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set during the first time Ed and Hohenheim meet up back in Resembool.**
> 
>  **Warning** \-- Ed’s potty mouth
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for Oct 3 11 day and goes with Reunion: Regrets
> 
> XXX

Ed couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing there at his mother’s grave was the bastard who had been absent almost all of Ed’s life. What was he doing there? He had no _right_ to stand over her grave. Where had he been, this asshole who had spent so long masquerading as a husband and father?

Something akin to fire licked along Ed’s skin, his rage boiling out of him. If his father had been here, maybe his mother wouldn’t have died. If his neglectful dad had been here, maybe he wouldn’t be bruising himself dragging around metal limbs. If his asshole bastard of a good-for-nothing father had been here, Al might still have a damn body.

Hohenheim was saying something. It barely registered in Ed’s mind. The young alchemist balled up all of his rage, his disappointments, his _fears_ that set in once his father slunk out of the house, feeding those emotions to his muscles. His fist was in motion before he realized it. Ed wouldn’t have stopped it if he could.

The punch sounded like lightning. Hohenheim’s head snapped back. The only thought in Ed’s mind was ‘damn, that felt good.’


End file.
